The meeting
by babygirl12022
Summary: <html><head></head>Meet Maddi and her new friends. A 14 year old get's her world tured up side down. Will she ever get back to her regurler life?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this 1****st**** ever fanfic so let me know how I do (disclaimer I do not own TMNT but I will to one day)**

**Chapter #1**

**The meeting!**

Hi my name is Madison Michelle Tinder. I live with my mother Marry, Older brother James and my baby sister Katie here in New York City. My birthday is in a couple more weeks, ill be turning 15! I go to a high school called Nyc high school. My two best friends are John and Jazmin.

"Madison after school James is going to pick you up so don't ride the bus today." Mom yelled at me before I left our small apartment. I ran to pick up John and Jazmin since they live in the same apartment building. I knocked on Jazmin's door since she's my next door neighbor, then to pick up John. We ran into Jazmin's crush Tyler. Jazmin smiled and blushed and Tyler waved and smiled. We were almost late because John had to go back to his apartment to get his school project. We got to school and guess who got after school detention? Yup me! For no reason, well I might have backed talked my, my art teacher. I wont tell you what happened but I got applause buy my classmates. Anyway lunch came and I told Jazmin and John what happed and they had a face that was unforgettable. School ended and I said bye to Jazmin and John and left for detention. 3 hours in detention, the most boring 3 flipping hours, doing nothing but looking at the clock. My 3 hours finally came to a end I ran out of the school and kissed the ground.

James didn't come for me after school or detention. So I had to walk home and was really cold compared to this morning. I was almost home until a saw 3 guys with dragon tattoos pinning a middle aged man with a lab coat. I quietly walked to them and I might of stepped on a piece of glass and it cracked under my foot and the all of the guys turned around and looked at me. I started to run and the guys started to run after me. I ran into a ally and tripped on a rock. I twisted my right ankle and I got glass stuck in my hand and it was deep. The guys are over me and laughing at me cracking their knuckles. I let out a scream so loud the guys stopped and covered their ear. One of them hit me in the back of the head really hard and my vision had blurred. The last thing I remembered was 4 things coming out of the shadows.

"Guys, where's sensei?" came from the guy who was carrying me. I let out a scream and started to punch and kick. That thing dropped me and I landed on my bad foot. I let out another scream but instead of terror it was a scream of pain. The 4 things came around me and I backed up to a wall, it smelled like a sewer. My nose scrunched up and I closed my eyes that had tears in them.

"Who are you!?" I had a shaky voice. I looked at my hand that was still bleeding and touched my hand. I looked up it looked like I was at a house of some sort.

"Let me introduce my self my name is Donatello, but call me Don or Donnie." He had a purple mask on and looked like a turtle. "can I see your hand, I promise I wont hurt you, ill clean it and wrap it up." I agreed and gave him my hand. "My name is Leonardo, but you can call me Leo." He smiled at me, he had the blue mask. "My name is Michelangelo, call me Mikey!" I giggled, he had a orange mask and that last the turtle had the red mask. "My name is Raphael, but call me Ralph."

"There I'm done with you hand." I looked at it and it as wrapped in a white bandage now with blood on it. "If you don't mind me asking what are you guys?" everyone looked at each other and then at Donnie. "We are mutant ninja turtles." I looked at him surprise and then I fainted.

**So guys how was my 1****st**** chapter? I had fun writing this tell me how I did! Again I do not own TMNT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's hope you like my 1****st**** chapter. Go check out my friend Makayla (Sheva Redfield) she dose resident evil fanfic. Hope you enjoy chapter 2. Again I do not own TMNT.**

**Chapter 2**

New People

I woke up to see Leonardo I think. I know Ralph was red, Donnie was purple and I think Mikey was wearing a blue mask? So it was Leo because Donnie came out of a room and called the turtle that was on the couch with me. I tried to get up but quickly fell down with a scream of pain. Donnie ran to me "Are you ok? What hurts? You cant put pleasure on your right ankle." Donnie said while picking me up and setting me on the couch. "Yea I'm ok." With pain in my voice. Donnie took my hand and unwrapped it to put a new bandage "What's your name?" Donnie asked still working on my hand."My name is Madison but you can call me Maddi."Leo smiled and sat next to me. After my hand Donnie moved to my ankle. My ankle was swollen, black and blue. "You wont be able to walk on your foot for about 4-5 weeks." I was surprised but fine with the idea. "I will have to make some crutches, but I will need you to stand up." As I did so Leo took hold of me by the waist. Donnie took his measurements and went to his room. Leo sat me down back on the couch. He was blushing.

"Leonardo where is Donatello?" Splinter is the only one to call the boys by their full name.

"He's in his lab making some crutches for Maddi." Splinter walked to the room where Donnie went in. Splinter and Donnie came out to the living room. "Raphael and Michelangelo came to the living room." They both ran into the living room. Everyone sat on the couch. "We need to talk about Oroku Saki, he will attack any day now."

"Who's Oroku Saki?" Splinter looked at me and walked me to a dojo looking room. The room had a tree in the center, weapons around the room, carpets' all around the floor. "Sit down." I sat down on the floor next to Splinter. "Oroku Saki is your father."

"My f,father?"

"Yes Madison he is your father. He is a very bad man."

"He abused my mother and big brother!" Even if I didn't know Oroku Saki I hated him for what he did to my mother and brother. "Yes he is my brother. We have been enemy ever since I took Tang. We have a hatred for each other. He killed Tang and took my daughter Miwa. He found your mother and fell in love again. He had a son named James and your mother ran away with your brother. After she ran away she found out a couple weeks later she was going to have a baby.

"Me…" I whispered. Splinter nodded. "I wish for you to never meet him.: He called Leo to take me to the living room. Mikey was cooking some scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. He brought everyone a plate. "This looks good, thanks Mikey." I said taking a bite of eggs. "Your welcome…"

"Madison but you guys can call me Maddi."

"Well your welcome Maddi!" Taking a bite out of his eggs.

"What are we going to do about Shred-head?" Mikey had eye's filled with curiosity.

"I don't know." Leo looking at his plate. "What is Shredder Oroku Saki?" I asked.

"Yes how did you know?"Leo looked up at me.

"B, b, b, because he is my father." Everyone looked at me. "No he's not." Leo didn't want to think Shredder was my father. "Yes he is, he fell in love with my mom, had my brother. She ran away because he was abusive. A couple weeks later she found about me." I started to cry. "Are you sure?" Leo still didn't want to believe about his biggest enemy binging the father of his new friend."Leonardo it is true." A calm voice came from behind. I cried even harder. Leo pulled me in his arms. I felt safe, protected and loved in Leo's arms. Everyone left but Leo stayed Holding me in his arms hugging me. "Don't worry I'll protect you." Those 3 words wont help me because what I heard about shredder was a really bad man. Those 3 single worlds wont protect me from my father. Those 3 words made me cry harder. Leo held me close. I stopped my crying and fell asleep in his arm's.

I was having a nightmare. My so called dad came to my house and killed my family right in front of me. Then he took me to the turtles. "Leo!" I yelled out. "Maddi!" He ran up to me to me. "Let her go Shredder!" Shredder just laughed and dropped me. Leo came and gave me a hug me and he also kissed me. Shredder took Leo out of my hands and killed him "NO!"then Shredder killed Ralph, Donnie, Mikey and last splinter. "You, You, YOU MONSTER!"He laughed and stabbed me in the heart. I woke up yelling, all sweaty. Leo woke up and saw me hugging him like a lost puppy. He asked me if I was alright but I didn't answer. I could tell Leo was holding back tears.

**Hey I hoped you guys like this chapter. I will try to upload when I finish a story which is a story every week or two. I try to. Bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yea hope you like chapter 3! I will be adding some new characters in this chapter. Hey Makayla if you read this u will be in this chapter! I do not TMNT.**

**Chapter 3**

**Love?**

I was breathing heavily and crying at the same time. "Maddi what's wrong?" Leo looking at me, but I didn't. "Don't l, let him hurt me." Leo looked confused. "Who Maddi?" I looked at him with my teary eye's "Shredder."

"I will die to protect you Maddi." He pulled me closer into a hug. _Did he like me. Those words made me eel butterflies in my stomach .Could it be that I like a turtle? No it cant work out, a turtle and a human. _I fell asleep in Leo's arm's again.

I woke up in a different room. I was in a bedroom. The theme was space hero's? But the walls were blue. A rack of 2 swords in blue. _Was I in Leo's room?_ "Leo?" I whispered. "Leo?" I said a little louder. Leo actually heard me. "Did you move me from the living room?"

"Yea I did." Leo looked embarrassed. "Thanks." I smiled sweetly. "Oh Donnie finished your crutches. Leo brought in the crutches, I tried them and felt fine. I made my way to the kitchen were all the turtles were. " How do you like your new crutches I made. I told Donnie I liked them. Mikey made breakfast again. "Yummy eggs and bacon." My stomach started to growl. We all ate as a big happy family. After we ate the guys had to do morning training, I followed them. "Sensei may I watch the training to day?"

"Yes you may Madison." I sat in the corner to watch the guys train. "1st we will combat, Leonardo and Raphael will go first."

"Hai sensei." Leo and Ralph goy into battle stance. "Yami!" Splinter called out and the two started to fight. "Drop your sais and you and nobody gets hurt." Leo said spinning his katana's. "Not a chance." Ralph was now running full speed to Leo. Leo blocked Ralph's attack and kicked Ralph in the gut. "Oh now it's on!" Ralph yelled lifting his sais. This went on for 3 minutes until Leo pined Ralph. "Hami, that is enough Leonardo." Then it was Donnie and Mikey to battle, Donnie won so he had to battle Leo. The leader in blue won of course. "Madison my don't you meditate with us." I agreed and sat next to Leo. _Find your happy place Maddi. Leo, Leo, Leo. Was my happy place with Leonardo? No it cant be. Did I like him. I never felt loved, protected with anybody, but my parents. But with anybody else this is new. Did he like me back._ My thoughts fainted when Leo called my name. I went to the living to find Leo watching Space hero's. Ralph with a pet turtle? Mikey reading comics and Donnie no where to be seen. "Do you want a tour of our lair?" Leo asked. "Its ok space hero's just ended, so do you want the tour?"

"Sure." Leo took me the rooms, took me to Donnie's lab, the dojo and the rest of the lair. We ended in the living room, I sat next to Ralph. " Who's that Ralph?" pointing at the turtle. "This is Spike." Feeding Spike a piece of food. "Cool!" My phone started to ring." Hello?"

"Madison where are you! I came today you promise you'll pick me up the airport!" I must of forgotten about my cousin Mari coming today. "Wait that's today I thought it was tomorrow?" My cousin know I was lying. "Don't play stupid I just landed hurry up!" She hung up and I headed to the door. "Where are you going?" Leo looked at me. "Just to pick up my cousin. Why?" I stopped dead in my tracks. " What if Shredder's gang find you." I looked at my phone to check the time it was almost 3 in the morning. "Why don't you come with me then?" Hoping Leo would come. "Its dark outside plus don't you travel roof anyway?" I walked out the door slowly. "I'll go!" Mikey said. "No you stay here, I'll go." Leo got up and followed me out the door. "Thanks for coming, I wouldn't feel save with Mikey." I giggled. "No one would." Leo lead the way since I dint know my way through the sewer. We got outside and Leo went to the roof. "I could carry you to the airport?" I looked at him. "but my crutches?"

"Oh yea. I could still carry you." Leo now in the ally. "Fine." I couldn't say no to Leo. We made it to the airport faster than I thought, running on roofs was really fun. I located my cousin and walked to her. "Hey Mari." Leo stayed on the rooftop of a restaurant in front of the airport. "Don't hey me Madison, what took you so long?" she looked at my foot. " What happened? Since when did you get crutches?"

"long story short I fell down some stair's, and it took me long because I walked to the airport." So we walked to my aunts house to drop of Mari when we bumped into Makayla. "Madison is that you!" running to me hugging me. "Yea its me, what's

up." Makayla looked at my cousin and asked her what happened to my leg. "Ok you what I fell down some stair's now I have to drop off Mari at my aunt's house. Leo followed us on the roof top. _Don't tell them about us Madison. Why would she anyway she knows it will put us in danger. Look at her the wind in her hair, she's so perfect. _"Leo come on we have to go back to the lair." Leo looked around to see the other girls but they were gone. "Come on hop on my back." We got into some trouble with Kraang.

**Hey happy Columbus day! I'm so board I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Something will happened to the girls and john and Jazmin next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hope you liked chapter 3. I promise something happens to Maddi's 3 friends and cousin. Maybe something happens between Maddi and Leo? I should stop, enjoy chapter 4. (I do not own tmnt)**

**Chapter 4**

**Trouble in the city**

Leo put me down to fight the kraang. One of the kraang shot me on the back. All I remember was pain and Leo fighting the kraang. I woke up on the way back to the lair. "Leo?" I lifted my head only to get a sharp pain. "Don't move Maddi. Donnie can fix you." I could tell Leo was hold back tears. "DONNIE! DONNIE!" Leo was now letting his tears flow. "Wha… Leo put Maddi in my lab. Put her on her stomach!" Leo did as told while Donnie grabbed some gel looking stuff. "Le, Leo?" I started to cry. Leo took hold of my hand. "This is going to sting." As Donnie put the gel on by burned area I screamed. The pain was unbearable. "I'm done." Donnie wrapped my in a bandage. I got up and ran into Leo's arms. "Hey what happened?" Ralph asked looking at me and Leo. " Kraang happened." Leo carried me to the living room and sat me down. Leo sat next to me and I went to his arms. "Leo what was Donnie putting on my back?" Leo explained that Donnie made some healing cream on time before their big fight with my father. I started to cry when Leo said 'shredder'. Leo just held me close, I didn't want to leave Leo's arms. I slowly fell asleep.

***Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring* **"Hello?" I looked over at Leo he was still asleep. "WHERE ARE YOU MADISON?!" Mom yelled loud enough to startle Leo. "I told James I was going to stay with a friend for a couple of night's, I don't like being alone with James and Katie without you." Leo hugged me from behind. "Ok you have to come home now." I agreed and hung up the phone. "Here have my number if anything goes wrong call me ok." I nodded and left. "Maddi is that you!" Jazmin was with John. I ran and hugged them both. My ankle healed faster than Donnie expected. We talked for a while and I made my home. "Maddi go pack up."

"What?"

"Where leaving New York! Now go pack up." I looked at my mom. "No."

"What did you say?" I looked at her with teary eyes. "No, I'm not leaving!" She came to me. "Maddi it's for our own good, I found out that a old friend lives here in New York and its not safe."

"Shredder, Father?" Mom looked at me. "H, How do you know?" I started to run. "Maddi!" I called Leo. _Come on Leo pick up. Come on Leo. _"Maddi what's wrong, are you ok, where are you?" I ran to the roof of the apartment building. "Leo c, can you p, p, pick me up." I cried. "Yea I'll be their in a couple of minutes. I stayed up on the roof with my knees up on my chest with my head down crying."Maddi!" I looked up to Leo running to me. "Leo!" We meet up and hugged. I was shaking and scared. "L, Leo." I looked up at him and he looked up at me. We stared into each others eye's. Leo lifted my head with his thumb. He softly placed his lips on mine. My heart skipped a beat. I kissed Leo back. "Leo."

"yea."

I started to cry. "I'm m, m, m…" I couldn't say I'm moving to Leo, But I have to. "I'm moving." I cried into Leo plastron. "what? NO YOU CANT I LOVE YOU!" When Leo said I love you I cried even harder. " I, I love you to Leo."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU LEAVING!" Leo started to cry. "My mom found about Shredder living in New York." Leo looked at me and held me close kissing the top of my head. "I'm going to t, tell my mom I'm not leaving." I left Leo on the roof. "M, m, mom?" Mom came running to me giving me hug, I pushed her out of the hug. "I'm not moving!"

"Yes you are Madison. I'm not leaving my child behind." She was holding back tear's. "Yes you are." I ran up to the roof and hugged Leo. "lets go before she calls the police." I got on Leo's back and headed to the lair. Before that I left my phone on the roof because you could track where I was. We made it to the lair.

**James P.O.V**

I had just finished packing when I heard mom scream. I ran to mom and saw father. "Ahh we meet again James. Why don't you give your dad a hug?" I looked at mom she got stabbed in the heart. "YOU MONSTER, YOU WILL NEVER BE MY FATHER!"

"Shame I wanted a father son relationship." Once he said that he also stabbed me. He went to baby Katie and snapped her neck. Father had a camcorder and it was recording.

**Back to Maddi's P.O.V**

I was on Leo's lap. Leo moved a piece of hair out of my face. I was still crying, my eyes were red and puffy. Leo kissed neck and buried his face in my neck. "MADDI, COME HERE!" Donnie yelled from his lab. "What up?" Donnie played the video Shredder took killing my family. Leo was right next to me through the whole video. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I ran out of the room. Leo looked at Donnie and chased after me. Leo caught me and hugged me. "NOOOO! Why?" I cried into Leo's plastron. "W, w, why?" Leo held me and rocked me in his arms. "Maddi he says he has Makayla, Mari, John and Jazmin." Donnie informed me. "What noo." Leo took me to his bed, he laid me down and kissed my nose. I fell asleep until, **BOOM!** " Shredder!" I ran to the living room. Bricks where on the floor. I stood in the corner of the hallway. Shredder had Leo by the neck. "LET HIM GO SHREDDER!" Karai looked at Shredder and then at me. "LET THEM GO, TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Karai took me and left. "Until next time turtles!"


End file.
